


Mútuo

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, PakuMachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: O código não era absoluto. Muitos segredos podem existir quando estamos na penumbra. Elas trocavam olhares e palavras. Mas era no silêncio que compartilhavam mais.





	Mútuo

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta é minha primeira oneshot shoujo-ai no fandom de Hunter x Hunter. Espero que gostem.

O amor não tinha muito espaço entre as Aranhas. Ladrões não nasceram para experimentar sentimentos puros. Elas seguiam um código de conduta não escrito, mantendo distância dos assuntos umas das outras. Os passados não eram compartilhados. Os medos permaneciam ocultos. Os interesses eram revelados de forma superficial. Não se conheciam realmente, mas estavam dispostas a oferecer a vida pelo mesmo ideal. Pessoas tão diferentes, com desejos secretos. Confiança não era uma palavra digna de menções. As Aranhas não confiavam. Apenas seguiam o código.

Ou ao menos fingiam seguir. Na penumbra, pouco se vê. Lembranças podem ser contadas. Anseios podem ser supridos. Quando se é mulher, talvez seja uma fraqueza, ou quem sabe uma força. Machi não sabia dizer. Silenciosa, apenas observava de longe enquanto Pakunoda polia sua arma. Os cabelos louro-escuros caíam de leve sobre o rosto, quase cobrindo o nariz, e os olhos pareciam brilhar de concentração. Elas conversavam. Ou trocavam simples palavras. Não revelavam muito. Seria indecente. Mas elas eram mulheres. E, como mulheres, compreendiam-se naquele silêncio mútuo.

Pakunoda também observava Machi. Os saltos precisos, os cabelos esvoaçantes, os dedos girando habilmente e manuseando as linhas. Imagens que guardava na memória para revisitar em seus momentos de solidão. Os lábios, os olhos, a voz. É disso que nossas verdadeiras lembranças se constituem.

Em uma noite monótona, Machi sentou-se a seu lado. De braços cruzados, acompanhou o polimento da arma. Não sabia o que Paku estava pensando, mas a mesma névoa preenchia os entornos de Pakunoda. Elas compartilhavam o silêncio. Se cometessem um deslize, trocavam olhares. O nariz longo. Os lábios rosados. Os dedos de uma tocando o antebraço. Os dedos da outra tocando a arma. Sem contar segredos. Sem exprimir vontades.

É no silêncio da companhia que nos fazemos um do outro.


End file.
